Lost
by Mad Jaggs
Summary: my first story, not sure what it will be about, but the beginning is quite simple, a young lady gets lost in Japan, and finds herself in the bureau, there she undergoes a rather spectacular change and adventure
1. Little Note

Not sure how this site works

But I have had an idea running through my head for the last week, another author on here writes amazing stories and I have become addicted them. This being said I have decided to try my hand at one myself. Once I have figured out how this site works I will begin posting chapters, slowly. Unfortunately I'm known for stopping stories in the middle of them, or dragging them on for too long. My apologies for both of these if anyone ends up liking the story I plan to make.

Further apologies if I get any of the character's attitudes or way of talking wrong.


	2. The Bureau

**Yay failure time, I'm bad at writing, used to be good but those days are gone, bear with me please**

"I've never been this lost before, I'm not even sure I'm in town anymore, this place looks more like a children's play area." the girl's voice rang out as she wandered around the circular collection of buildings. "There's even a cat doll in this one"

Light flashes for a moment in the windows of the building she was looking at, blinding her for a moment. She hears footsteps, small ones, and then a voice.

"Welcome to the cat bureau." She jumps a little and looks around for the voice. "Down here." She looks down and finally notices the well dressed orange and white cat.

"You, spoke?" Immediately she passes out, having gotten lost and meeting a talking cat was quite a lot for one day.

Toto slowly materialized into his animated form and looked to the baron. "You scared the poor girl baron. Maybe you should rethink your way of introducing yourself?"

The Baron examined the young woman on the ground, she was clearly not from the area, probably not even Japan, she looked more American. Pale skin, white hair, and when he could see them sea green eyes. She looked to be about 17, and wore glasses.

"Did Muta bring her here?" The fat cat looked up from his paper and shook his head no. Walking over and standing next to Baron.

"She wandered in here Baron, must have one bad sense of direction to get lost and end up here."

"She has as much brains as you. And the same sense of direction." Toto snickered in the background starting the two off on one of their usual fights.

"At least i can find my way around without flying bird brains!"

The half-cat ignored them, waving his hands and making the woman shrink to a more manageable size, he lifts her up and takes her into the bureau setting her on one of the couches. he moves to get some tea started.

000

The girl woke hours later sitting up and holding her head, sore from hitting the ground before. she looked around noticed her new surroundings. "I must still be dreaming."

"I'm afraid not miss, you're very much awake." The girl looked over to see the same car from before, her eyes widened but she stays conscious this time.

"I, you're..." The baron held up a hand to quiet her bringing over a dish with a teacup on it.

"I am the Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen, you are in the cat bureau, a refuge for creations, and those seeking aid."

The girl stared for a moment before shaking her head and bringing herself back into reality. "I... I'm Ume, forgive me if I seem surprised, uh... cats don't talk where I'm from." The baron smiles, handing her the tea, she accepts and looks into it. "How... how are you so tall?"

"I'm afraid i had to shrink you, so I could bring you inside to rest." He looked up to find Ume drinking the tea rather hastily, smiling at it. "I would like for you to spend the night here, it is getting late and I have a feeling you are the kind to easily get lost. Any of the houses are at your disposal, if you require anything please let me or Toto know."

She stands and wavers a little before nodding and walking out of the double doors, Toto moves atop his perch, causing Ume to panic and run to the house next to the bureau building to hide. To her surprise the house was full of furniture, and portraits of Half-cats similar to baron. she wanders through the rooms and examines the portraits smiling at some of them. eventually she finds herself in the master bedroom, well furnished, nothing drew her attention more than a locked trunk in front of the bed though.

She approached it and examined the lock, it was old and rusted, normally she wasn't very nosy but she ended up pulling on the lock and breaking it. the trunk swung open and she reached inside pricking her finger on something sharp within. she pulls back and puts her finger in her mouth. _'Ow what's in here'_ she reaches into it and pulls out a small pin, attached to letter to the Baron, she sets it down and closes the trunk. _'What am I doing?! he was kind enough to let me stay and I'm being quite nosy... Guess i got what i deserved, finger stings now.'_ her mind runs blank as she walks to the bed falling onto it. _'I'm so tired all of a sudden'_

 **Probably going to be a lot of short chapters, or maybe this is long, i don't know, honestly I am being quite selfish, writing a story that I really want to read, also realizing this is going a little quick... I might try** **to make them a little longer and less, speeding through.**


	3. Changes

**Here we go, as said before, I will try to make this longer, and better. I've seen people on here go from terrible writes to some of the best I have read. Wish me luck.**

' _Where am I. Why am I just floating... Why is it all dark.'_ The thoughts went silent for a minutes. _'Ah, I must be sleeping, right?'_

That she was, Ume was out cold and her dream was just that, black, nothingness, whatever one wished to call it. She didn't like it, usually her dreams were full of happy memories, or fantasy scenarios that left her wanting more in the morning. This however was neither and it was beginning to feel like a nightmare to her.

She woke late into the next day, surprised she was left alone to rest. Being a guest she expected someone to wake her in the morning. Glancing at a clock she read the time, 12 PM sharp, some timing to wake up. she climbed out of bed and walked to the window opening it and looking outside. The crow gargoyle looked at her and gasped in surprise nearly falling from his perch.

"Baron!" he shouts. "You need to come here right now!"

Baron shot out if the bureau followed by Muta. "What is the problem Toto?" Toto points to Ume, who at the moment was confused as to the situation, Baron looked and became quite surprised himself, a rare thing.

"What?" Ume asks looking down, her hands were covered in white fur, shining in the sunlight. She screams and falls back, Baron rushing into the house and making his way to the bedroom.

The first thing he notices is the busted lock on the trunk. "You opened, her trunk..."

000

Baron paced behind his desk furiously, he was upset, but didn't let it show on his features. Ume was sat on the couch staring at the strange new hands she now had, not wanting to look into a mirror just yet. She had gotten over her initial shock at becoming a half-cat, which meant no more screaming, but she was still in mild shock.

Her new body was covered in a coat of white fur, still with her sea green eyes, probably the only thing that remained the same was her eye color.

"Baron, calm down she didn't know what she was doing." Toto said trying to calm his friend, that won him a quick glare from Baron, Toto looked away and then to Ume.

"I, didn't mean to pry, but the trunk drew my attention as soon as I walked into the room. I didn't think the lock would break so easily." She sat in silence for moment. Baron broke it this time.

"It is fine, I am more concerned that have gone through such a change. Do you remember anything from the inside of the trunk." Rose nodded and checked her finger tip for the small wound from the pin.

"A pin pricked me, it was attached to a note."

"I found the note, but no pin." Baron held up the note and opened it reading over the piece of paper. "Ah, it would seem the pin was a _gift_ from another one of the creations here. Made because we starting to lose ourselves on cases."

Ume tilted her head and stood walking over. She looked over the note herself.

 _I am writing this for anyone who the pin pricks. We are a dying breed, if you can call us that. Whether you were changed on your own accord or not, the change is only permanent if your heart wants it to be so. I wish you luck in choosing your future._

It wasn't signed. Ume sighed and walked to the couch nearly tripping over her own tail, Muta snickered and got the death stare from her.

"Well Miss Ume, if the note holds true you have a choice to make. I am unsure of when the choice will be made, but I would like you to stay for more than just a night. It would put my mind at ease to see you returned to your original form, or choose to stay as you are." Baron smiled gently putting the half-cat at ease.

"You make it sound as if I have a choice, I can't exactly walk around like this." A knock on the doors interrupts the group.

Baron approaches the set of double doors and opens it, revealing Naturo. "Hello." was all he got out before Muta tried to clobber him, Baron stopped him. "I'm not here to take anyone, I came to invite you for all the help, here a message from King Lune." He produced a sealed letter, Baron took it. Naturo fled as soon as it left his paws.

Baron broke the seal and opened the letter reading over it. "Ah the wedding, I was beginning to wonder when they would finally have the ceremony. They wish me to Bring along miss Haru, Toto?" Getting the message Toto flies off to find Haru. Ume sits there confused once again.

"That cat, also talks? Can all cats do that?" Muta snickers in the background sitting up.

"Not to humans girly, but you're no longer that, you can hear all cats just fine now." Ume put her hands on her new ears, blushing slightly and looking away.

"I guess you're right... so you all are going to a wedding right? What am I supposed to do?"

"Well miss Ume, I doubt Lune and Yuki would object to the bureau bringing along another guest, why not go with us." Baron smiled gently.

"Well, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen to me. But, I have nothing to wear, or a gift to give them. That and I haven't ever met them, are you sure Baron?"

"Don't worry about a gift, or about knowing them, they are two of the friendliest souls you will meet. Now as for something to wear," He looks out at the house next to the bureau. "Your new bedroom closet may be a good place to start looking."

 **Yay sort of, not much longer, but not as fast I think. I am writing it too fast, and making it terrible, sorry**


	4. The cat kingdom

"So she wandered into the bureau, passed out, and when she went into one of the houses she somehow turned into a creation?" Haru asked Baron, his reply was a little delayed.

"That sums it up miss Haru, I'm afraid one of the bureau's older residents left a few surprises. A pin that changed miss Ume into her current form being one of them."

"Well where is she right now? I have yet to see this mystery half-cat." Baron's response was to point nextdoor and to shrink Haru down to his size.

"The house next to the bureau, second floor. She is getting ready for the marriage ceremony for Lune and Yuki." Haru nodded and made her way out if the double doors and to the house next door.

Making her way to the second floor she found all the doors closed except one. approaching it and knocking she was greeted with a small yelp of fear and the sound of objects hitting the ground.

"Baron?" Ume called out the open door. "You scared me, come in." To her surprise Haru walked in. "Oh? You must be Haru."

"And you must be Ume." Haru smiled at the half-cat, now in a red dress. "Would you like some help?" Ume nodded her back not done correctly.

After a bit of fiddling and some choice words muttered under her breath, Haru managed to get the mess undone and done correctly. Ume smiled in the mirror and turned to Haru, who was holding up a pair of white gloves and a pair of similarly colored boots.

"I, never wore dresses, or gloves. Sorry for the trouble." Haru smiled softly and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, helping you get ready is rather nice compared to what I normally do." Ume raised an eyebrow in question. "Well I started working as a cashier at a market, so life is rather boring for me at the moment. I was all too happy to receive the news of the wedding."

"So you know this, Lune and Yuki too? Wait dumb question, Baron said you were invited."

"I do, I fed Yuki while she was a kitten, starving and filthy, she is so beautiful now. I saved Lune from getting hit by a truck."

"Well I'm glad you survived, I would never have met you otherwise. If it were me who did that I would probably of just tripped and fell on the cat." Ume smiled shyly pulling the boots on. "Never worn boots like this before, usually wore work boots for yardwork... Can't say I hate them though." She stood and spun a bit in place. "This is almost like a fairytale, one I'm trapped in, but I'm not complaining."

Haru shook her head an walked to the door, gesturing for Ume to follow. Once outside Ume saw Baron and Muta waiting for them. Recieving stares from each one she looked away blushing lightly.

Baron watched as they exited the house smiling at Haru and staring at Ume, she looked quite nice in red. Muta just looked a little confused, staring because Baron was. Muta nudged him and Baron snapped to attention and back to reality.

"Ah are we ready to be on our way. the portal is ready when you are." Baron asked clearing his throat quietly. Ume nodded and walked over. "Very well, follow me." Baron stepped over Toto's pedestal and tapped his cane on one of the side, the entire structure lifting and revealing a portal beneath it.

"I always wondered how you followed us to the cat kingdom. does this only go there?" Baron shook his head no.

"The portal goes where we need, other kingdoms, or to another point in our own world." He stepped through the portal and was followed by Muta, Ume stared nervously at the circular portal. Haru smiled and took her hand gently walking in with her.

000

The exit was a bit more rough then entering, with Ume ending up on the floor, facedown and groaning. she stood up and dusted herself off looking around, a smile slowly spreading across her face. they were in an open field but it felt so nice to her. Relaxing.

Haru arrived next, followed by Baron and Muta. Ume walked up to them as trumpets sounded in the distance, her ears twitching and turning in their direction.

"Is that where we're going?" The response was simple nods from the group

"Ume, you have a bit of..." Haru pulled a few blades of grass off Ume's face. "There, don't worry you'll get used to the portals."

A large group of cats were making their way over to the group, headed by a dark colored cat with mismatched eyes. He smiled at the sight of Baron, Muta, and Haru, but looked confused at Ume.

"I'm happy to see you all could make it, but might I ask who the newest addition to your group is?" Baron stepped forward to shake Lune's paw.

"This is Ume, she's... the newest member of the bureau, after miss Haru. At least for a time she will be with the bureau." Ume stood there unsure what to do before doing a strange bow.

Haru giggled and shook her head showing her how to curtsey, which Ume repeated, albeit clumsier. Muta simply stood there watching.

"Could we get a move on, there's a wedding, which means there will be cake."

"Do you think about anything other than food Muta?" Ume asked Muta shrugged and walked past the group towards the castle.

Lune pulled Baron aside. "There is something I need to discuss with you. there has been trouble brewing in some of the other kingdoms, we can talk more about it later." Baron nods as the cats and the rest of the group start walking to the castle.

 **((Alright, this may not be getting any better, but that is because my thoughts are swimming with ideas, I usually write my favorite down and hope it makes sense. I hope it gets better. Also somone actually said something positive about this, thankyou.))**


	5. Love and War

"War? You're certain of this?"

"Yes, some of our allies have been asking for our assistance."

"This creates a problem, you want the bureau to diffuse the situation am I correct?"

"Yes Baron, I fear you will be the only one who can bring peace, you're respected in most of the kingdoms involved. Hopefully peace can be brought about before they decide to attack one another."

"Respect only gets you so far Lune."

000

Ume was immediately introduced to Yuki by Haru, being toted along with the cat and human now. They spoke quite a lot, with the occasional question directed at Ume being asked.

"So, where did you originally come from Ume?" Ume looked up and at Haru.

"I was born in Ireland, we moved to America soon afterwards and moved around a lot. So I guess I should say America?"

"I would say America if you spent most of your life there. Wait, why were you in Japan then?"

"Well, I always wanted to visit Tokyo, and when a friend offered to take me I couldnt refuse. When we were done with Tokyo I decided to explore the rest of Japan, however I was separated from him rather quickly. He should be back in the states now, I told him not to worry and that I'd get home on my own. As you can see I easily get lost without help."

"We can help turn you back if you like miss Ume." Yuki smiled and put a paw on her shoulder.

"That's nice but I haven't thought of turning back just yet, like I told Haru this is like a fairytale." Haru just nodded as they reached a large archway with white and red curtains.

"The ballroom?" Ume asked getting another nod in response.

Yuki walked in before Ume and Haru, inside were servants decorating it for the wedding, the reception area done already they were working on the rest now. Haru hugged Yuki with a smile, who quickly returned both.

"I'm still so happy for you and Lune. I have to ask though, what happened to the old king?" Yuki sighed.

"He retired naturally, he spends his days in a small cottage near a lake, says it keeps him calm after everything that happened."

Haru smirked a little. "Well I had secretly hoped he would have gotten in more trouble, but this is just as good. Maybe he will cool off enough to be a decent cat." Ume lifted and eyebrow.

"You paint him as such a bad cat? What exactly did he do that was so upsetting?" Haru huffed lightly.

"You sure you want to hear it? It's a pretty long story." Ume nodded eagerly. "Well it started when I saved Lune from that truck. He said he would return to thank me properly, but trouble at the kingdoms borders took him away. So that same night the old cat king arrived to thank me and _shower_ me with gifts. Which did nothing for me since I am human and the gifts were for cats. Naturo showed up later in the day I received the gifts, told me about the catcat king's plan to marry Lune and I. I usually think out loud and he mistook it for me saying yes. Yuki directed me to the cat bureau, which is why I know Baron. I was still taken here, began turning into a cat, and was almost stuck marrying Lune, had baron not come along, and Lune hadn't of professed his love for Yuki. Then he tried to get me to marry him!" Haru finished a tad angrier than she started. Ume patted her shoulder.

"Well, you can't hold a grudge forever, isn't the cat king getting a bit old? maybe he was going crazy." Yuki giggled.

"No doubt he is going crazy, Natori retired with him and is trying to help him with his problems."

The group was interrupted when a servant came and informed them the ceremony would begin soon. Yuki grabbed Haru's hands in her paws.

"It's happening soon, will you be the maid of honor?" Haru's eyes widened before she smiled and nodded getting a hug from Yuki. "Thankyou!"

000

The ceremony was long and arduous, given that royalty had many extra lines. when the I does were finished most of the cats sighed, and the fun part could begin. Haru was off dancing with quite a few cats, being she had become popular the last time she was there. Baron was watching them along with Muta. Yuki and Lune were dancing slowly ignoring everyone around them. Ume was there, looking awkward in a corner.

 _'This isn't so bad'_ she thought _'They're all so kind, except maybe the few cats that tried to get me to dance.'_ She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize Baron was holding his hand out to her.

"Oh no, I really Don't dance. I never learned." Baron smiled gently.

"Trust me miss Ume, and trust yourself." Ume blushed and took his hand standing and letting herself be led to the dance floor.

Ume blushed a deep red the entire time as Baron expertly led her through a simple dance. Surprising herself Ume didn't do as terrible as usual. ending the dance panting lightly from excitement, She could hear Haru clapping quietly in the distance.

"I... didn't think I could do that, even if-" She was cut off by a loud explosion outside the castle. Lune ran to the Ballroom entrance and pulled the curtains away.

"Baron, get those 3 to safety, and meet with me in my study. Our time to choose a side is up." Baron walked over to Lune, Ume behind him. On the other side of the bridge was a crater and a large boulder at it's center.

000

"Are you certain it was that kingdom Lune? It couldn't of been any other kingdom?" Baron asked, Lune sighed.

"No that kingdom was waiting far too long for us to choose a side, their side they had hoped. It's a safe bet to assume that we chose the opposing side instead of their's." Lune looked down. "I had hoped to stay out of this completely. Baron I want you to take Yuki to the human world with you. I will have to lead my troops and want her safe."

"Anything my friend."


	6. The dog prince

**A big thank you to Catsafari, I'm reading his bureau stories, which I love, and they said some positive things about my story, and pointed out a problem I have when writing. I will try to amend that from now on.**

"Baron surely we can help, Yuki doesn't even look like she wants to leave." Ume's complaints met deaf ears at first. "Baron?" She pressed tapping his shoulder lightly.

He clears his throat and looks back to the half-cat. "Lune requested I keep Yuki safe, the bureau is one of the safest place I know." He lifted up a hand and muttered a few unintelligible words, a portal opening up showing the refuge and bureau. Ume huffed angrily and looked back to Yuki, still upset that she had to leave the cat kingdom.

"Don't worry Yuki, you'll be back here with Lune in no time." Haru smiled in an attempt to cheer the cat up. All she got was a slow nod.

Baron stepped through the portal followed by the three women and then Muta last. Ume managed to keep her balance this time, mostly by clinging to Haru.

"Oh sorry Haru." She apologised letting go, recieving a gentle smile from Haru.

"Don't worry Ume, if I keep you from falling over feel free to use me for support." Barking caught their attention, five dogs of different breeds were in the refuge, headed by a husky.

"The dog kingdom." Muta muttered, Baron nodded and pushed the women towards Ume's temporary home.

000

"Can you hear anything?" Haru asked.

"Yes, barely though." Ume had her ear on the window of the top floor, listening to the angry voices of the dogs. "They don't sound happy..."

 _"You came from the cat kingdom, does this mean you are allied with them?"_ The husky asked, probably the only calm dog in the group.

 _"I ally myself with those who deserve it, the cat kingdom wants peace, so I have allies myself with them."_ One of the guards, a doberman, lifted Baron up by his jacket.

 _"Peace is no longer an option and they chose their side when they refused to answer us."_ He snarled, setting him down when he got a death glare from the husky.

 _"My fool of a guard is correct Baron, the time for peace is gone, and the cats have clearly chosen no side, therefore we will get their help by force if needed. We're here for the cat queen."_

Yuki gasped and put a paw to her mouth. Haru wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry Baron won't let anything happen to you."

 _"I'm afraid you can't have her I was tasked with protecting her and having her taken prisoner would not be doing my job."_ The doberman from before smacked Baron into Muta, catching the half-cat off guard.

 _"Search the house, bring me the cat queen."_ The husky said to the two smaller dogs with him, a chihuahua and beagle. Both of which forced their way into the door and throughout the house.

"Quick Yuki hide." Ume said running out the door to try and delay the dogs. Five seconds in the house and they had destroyed the door and a few of the furniture in the entryway. "You two boys are ruining my home you know." They responded with a couple of growls and attempted swipes at her. To all their surprises she was able to dodge rather easily. Leading them up and down a hall away from the room Yuki and Haru were in.

 _'Not a good idea'_ She thought as she soon ran out of hall. Only a window between her and the beagle, the chihuahua moving from room to room in it's search for Yuki. The beagle charged head butting Ume out the window and onto the ground below, glass shards piercing her arms and back. The pain and surroundings dulled from smacking her head on the ground. She could hardly hear Yuki and Haru screaming and yelling before it all went black.

000

Baron recovered relatively quick, rushing to the house dodging the husky and the two remaining guards. A window smashing caught his attention as Ume flew out of it.

"Muta, attend to miss Ume!" His ears twitched as Yuki and Haru yelled. He took no time to rush up the stairs and to the room they were in, The chihuahua had a portal open and was forcing the two women through it. Baron took a step forward before the beagle slammed into his side and blocked the door, the chihuahua walked through the portal. The beagle following shortly afterwards. Baron stood and ran to the room seeing the portal close. he rushed downstairs to catch the remaining dogs. they were already walking through the cat kingdom portal. he mentally smacked himself for being too distracted to close it.

Muta was holding Ume, who was bleeding onto his white fur and floor, a sizable puddle pooling beneath her. "Girly isn't looking too good Baron." A twinge of worry in his voice. Baron walked over and sighed angrily.

"Get her into the bureau. We need the medical kit." Baron walked towards the bureau.

"Just heal her with magic Baron. It would be quicker."

"I can't Muta, I-"

"You know plenty of magic Baron, just heal her. then we can go and get chicky and Yuki back.

"I can't Muta. I haven't tried healing anyone since... just do as I say." He ordered storming into the bureau.

Muta huffed and did as told, setting Ume on the couch her back to the ceiling so Baron could pull out the glass and start stitching.

000

Ume woke to the sound of thunder. Her back was sore, and would protest every time she attempted to move. A figure moved when she did, approaching the bed.

"Stay still miss Ume." Baron had his hat and jacket off.

"Where's Yuki and Haru." She remained still until Baron looked down, she tried to sit up again. "They were taken weren't they?" She ignored her back, the nerves screaming at her not to move. Baron put a hand on her arm and gently pushed her back down.

"I'm afraid so, Muta will stay here to keep an eye on your recovery."

"No I want to help, I want to..." She blinked a few times. "I want to help, please." Her eyes closed slowly.

"Just rest miss Ume, I won't be long and Yuki and miss Haru will be back before you wake if luck is in our favor." He had his jacket and hat back on in a few seconds. Something didn't feel quite right

"Baron, don't go..."

 **Heads up to the like two people who read this, No more spamming chapters from me, I want to make this longer than it seems to be turning out as. I like a good long story after all.**


	7. Magic and practice

**Lies because I can't stop writing, here two more chapters, twice as long as the last few chapters.**

me woke to Muta's unhappy face. It took him a moment to realize she was awake and stepped back.

"Good you're awake. You have training to do, and it starts with fixing your back." Ume sat up with a but of difficulty and opened her mouth to protest. "Ah none of that, Baron wouldn't heal you so you will have to. I know nothing about magic but this book does, and now you're a creation you can use it." He produced a large leather bound tome.

"Muta, I can't perform magic, even if I'm a creation now." Muta simply shook his head.

"Trust me and try. I believe Baron has started to care about you, and he will need help."

Ume sighed and opened the book skimming through the pages. A few of them caught her eye before sheshe returned to the first page. "Basics of magic" was the first chapter. She turned to the page and began to read. Muta walked downstairs to the kitchen to make food.

000

The first chapter was simple enough to read, actually learning what it said wasn't. One of the most basic magic was that of levitation. The most she could accomplish though was lifting a page up in the book. She huffed and hit the bed under her, brow furrowed in concentration.

"What am I doing wrong..." She looks at the latest page and reread a passage.

 _'Magic, until properly trained, is tied to emotions. Positive emotions will bring the results one is expecting. Negative emotions will make the magic go awry and become violently unstable. One properly trained in magic use will no longer need to worry about their emotions.'_

Ume sighed and leaned against the wall behind her, wincing at her cuts and bruises. What kind of positive emotions could she bring forth at this kind of time. She thought for a few moments, her mind drifting to Baron. She smiled lightly and held up her hand the book slowly lifting up and in front of her. She gasped and the heavy book fell onto her knees, grunting and whining a bit from the pain.

"Maybe..." She began flipping through the pages looking for the chapter on healing. once she had found it she focused on her back and arms, thinking of Baron. The most this accomplished was the small cuts knitting back together and the larger gashes thinning a little. "It isn't much but I can walk like this."

She stood and held the book, Her body still sore she made her way to the door, catching herself in the mirror she frowned at her torn red dress. Setting the book down she moved to her closet removing what remained of the red dress and choosing a nice green dress and a pair of white slippers. She grabbed light green gloves and smiled at their color slipping them on.

"Better." She grabbed the book and made her way down stairs, where a surprised Muta was.

"How are you, get back to bed." He walked over to her, she held up a hand and pushed on him a little, he stopped in surprise more than from the force. "I told you you could do it. Now you need to speak with Toto, he knows more about magic than I do."

000

Toto frowned at Ume who was struggling to lift a spoon. "Ume you need to learn how to use magic without your emotions. I know I'm not a good teacher." She shook her head.

"No you're right, the book said using emotions for magic was dangerous. Right now it might not be an option though."

"Don't worry about what Muta said, he worries about Baron and Haru too much." Ume's eyes widened.

"what if she turned into a dog?!" The spoon bent into a strange shape before she lowered her hand and cut off the magic. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about Haru, Baron gave her a ring to prevent her from changing again."

Ume nodded and frowned, tapping into her emotions again she reshaped the spoon as best she could. after a few minutes it was a crude version of what it used to be.

"This will have to do, I can't stand here anymore. I'm going to go get help from Lune or anyone in the cat kingdom." Muta chuckled and stood up.

"I like a girl who takes charge, come on before bird bird brain tries to stop you." Toto frowned and landed next to Ume.

"You're not going anywhere little miss, pudding brain might be dumb enough to let you go, but you still need training."

Ume growled and pushed him away the book levitating next to her, she made her way to the pedestal and tapped in on the brick Baron showed her. The portal beneath rose up and showed the cat kingdom, pretty as a picture.

"Come on Muta, before my better judgement takes over." Muta nodded and stepped through the portal, followed by the Half-cat.

000

The other side was hell. Fires burned and cats were running here and there trying to put them out and save any caught in them. Ume put a gloved hand to her mouth and gasped. Soldiers looked to her and Muta and ran to them, a tall black cat and a shorter brown one.

"You are miss Ume aren't you?" The brown one asked hurredly. Ume nodded and looked down the book at her feet. She picked it up and held onto it. "We need you at the castle. Lune requires any assistance available."

the two soldiers led Ume and Muta to the castle, it didn't fare much better either, most of the windows were shattered and some of the walls were destroyed. Lune was on the bridge outside issuing orders to a group of his men and Baron. Lune's eyes lit up at the sight of them, Baron looked furious at Muta.

"You should be in bed Ume."

"Yes and so should Haru and Yuki. Looks like none of get our rest now do we." Baron huffed angrily.

"Enough, we have a war going on, get inside the castle we can speak in mild safety inside." Lune interrupted turning and heading into the castle.

"How are you standing Ume, you were too weak to stay awake last I saw you." Baron inquired, Ume's response was to lift up the book with magic, no longer shakey as she had to learn quick to be of any help. "Is that... my book of magic. Well it did one of us good. I'll berate Muta later about this."

000

"The situation isn't good. The dog prince arrived and tried to force us into an alliance, when we refused he told us about Yuki. I still refused his offer, he started the fires and warned us that we had 3 days to accept or they would execute her." Lune slammed a paw into his desk, cracking it.

"I, couldn't do anything to keep her from being taken, I'm sorry Lune." Ume looked down at her handshands frowning.

"Don't blame yourself, if anyone is to blame it is Jack, he would do anything to get allies, kidnapping being one of them."

Ume sighed and stood up wobbling a bit. Baron stood and held her arms gently. "You're not used to using magic yet, I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet. Muta, take her to a guest room and make sure she rests." Muta nodded picking her up.

"Now wait, I'm not some child you can just send to bed, I want to help." Ume protested jumping out of Muta's arms.

"You may help after you have rested Ume, Baron is right about magic it takes a lot out of you if you aren't used to it." Lune said, Ume sighed in defeat and began walking Lune sending a servant to lead the way. "Baron, she needs training, do you think you could do it?"

"I would prefer if miss Ume was left out of any magic use." He shot an angry glare at Muta. "However it seems she has already been involved, and has a decent grasp on the basics, given the time she's had to use it in. I will teach her, it won't be very thorough training given our predicament." Lune nodded smiling sadly.

"Thank you, she should be helpful when we infiltrate the dog kingdom." Baron immediately shook his head.

"She is not going there." Muta snorted and sat down.

"She might not give you a choice Baron. She made the decision to come help you hours after she healed her back."

"You let her use advanced magic that soon?!" Baron growled. "That's dangerous for expert users, you're lucky it didn't backfire on her."

Muta just shrugged. "Something told me she could do it Baron. Leave her be."

"She isn't the one I'm cross with Muta."


	8. To the dog kingdom

"This is incredible miss Ume. You learn much quicker than I did." Baron smiled as Ume was producing various balls of energy, simply for lighting, the book levitating in front of her so she can read the spells requested of her to use.

"More than likely you were learning more than just magic during your training Baron. Besides I have always wanted to do something like this before." She giggled and set the book down the balls of light disappearing. "This truly is a fairytale you know. Despite it being a dark one with Haru and Yuki gone." She looked down at the ground.

"Do not worry about them right now, tomorrow Lune and I will go to rescue them from the dog kingdom. After that we will still have a war to fight though." He sighed and walked out onto the balcony looking out over the cat kingdom, guards were everywhere now. "Ume I want you to stay here. Continue your training if you wish, but I do not want you to come with us."

"If this is about my back Baron it is completely healed now. Mostly healed. That isn't the point, i want to help, I'm going to help. To make it up to Yuki and Haru for not helping them more." Baron huffed and looked away.

 _'Muta was right, she is dead set on this'_ Baron stepped back into the room and grabbed her hands. "Miss Ume, I think it best you don't get too involved. after you return to your orginal form you won't remember any if this." Her eyes widened and she stepped back.

"What you mean this will all be gone, Baron... I don't want that, I want to help and keep helping after this disaster."

"You want to be a part of the bureau than?" Ume nodded eagerly. "Well, let us hope that the pin's enchantment decides this is where your heart belongs." He smiled. "Now back to training, if you get inti trouble without me you'll need something to help you, and there isn't enough time for fencing lessons."

Ume smiled eagerly and went back to practicing flipping through the book for the spells Baron asked her to perform. She didn't even have to think about levitating the book anymore.

000

Ume practiced for the majority of the day, even after Baron left to finish planning with Lune. Muta interrupted her in the middle of healing her back the rest if the way.

"Baron says you shouldn't be using healing magic, too dangerous for a beginner." He grumbled. "I'm here to tell you dinner is ready, they're waiting for you."

Ume nodded setting the book down and walking out of the room. "You sound like a grumpy old man Muta." He huffed and followed behind her.

"That's because i have been playing messenger for Baron and Lune all day. I'm not sure they realize I'm old."

"And fat." Ume had to dodge a swiswipe from him. "Hey! At least I'm being honest with you."

Muta sighed and looked up to see a black and white cat smiling at him. "Ah, tell them I won't be at dinner."

Ume tilted her head. _'Didn't think Muta could like someone more than food'_ She giggled at the thought and continued on to the dining hall, it was mostly empty, except a small table with Baron and a sad looking Lune. Ume took a step forward before her ears twitched at their conversation.

"She isn't going Lune, I feel terrible that miss Haru and Yuki were taken, I won't have another friend taken." Lune smiled weakly at Baron.

"You would take Haru on bureau business all the time after you met her. what makes Ume any different. is it that you're growing fond of her? You know she isn't Louise." Baron jumped at the name and scowled a little.

"I realize this, but, she looks so much like her. And is nothing like her. It's like looking at a twin." He grabbed his head and sighed. "Enough talk please, she should be here soon, and try to cheer up Lune, i despise seeing you this way."

"I can't help it, I've been away from Yuki too long. If not for you I would have rushed off without a plan."

Ume interrupted them by walking to the table and taking a seat. "Sorry I was late." She kept what she heard to herself as Lune and Baron turned their attention to her. "Muta said he wouldn't be joining us. He found something better to do than eating, surprisingly enough." Lune chuckled and Baron smiled.

"Thank you, miss Ume, one minute in the room and you've managed to make it feel less gloomy." Lune nodded and gestured to the fish and chicken in the middle of the table.

"Please help yourself, Considering the training you've been doing it wouldn't surprise me if you need a lot." Ume nodded and letting her, polite side take over she grabbed a small amount of both, eating slowly.

The small amount of happiness Ume had brought into the room was soon gone as they ate in silence. Baron ate very little, given he was a creation. Ume finished what she had gotten and sat there staring at her hands.

"Well I'll leave you two to talk before going to bed, tomorrow we head for the dog kingdom, and Yuki." Lune stood and walked out of the dining hall, leaving Ume and Baron to sit there awkwardly.

Muta and his new girlfriend were walking down the hall when she tapped his shoulder pointing at the two half-cats sitting at the table. Muta looked towards a corner with instruments and walked over to them, grabbing an accordion checking a few things before starting to play. Ume looked up ears twitching at the music. Baron looked as well and got the hint from Muta.

"Miss Ume, would you care to dance." He said standing and extending his hand to her. "Might be our last chance for a while."

She nodded lightly and took it, Baron leading her to the middle of the room to begin a simple slow dance. Baron leading the way so Ume didn't need to worry about messing up. Muta's girlfriend joined him on a violin as they continued their slow waltz through the room. Baron spun her catching her on his arms and smiling gently. Ume lay there blushing a deep red.

"I, Baron... There's something I need to say, but I can't say it." She looked away and Baron put a hand on her cheek gently moving her eyes back to face his.

"There is no need miss Ume, I believe I know, although, I can not return such feelings." He sighed sadly and looked away standing her up.

Muta frowned in the corner as well as his girlfriend. Ume just stood their staring at the ground as Baron walked out. Lune was waiting outside the dining hall.

"Baron, you have to get over Louise. Ume has fee-" Baron kept walking making Lune stop mid sentence.

000

"Don't worry about him Ume, he had a bad experience with his last relationship." Muta said to the half-cat as she stormed off to her room. Muta was jogging just to keep up with her. "Don't get mad at him, it wasn't you."

She ignored him walking into her room, when Muta tried to enter she pushed him out with a wall of energy. She couldn't keep positive emotions but she could use telekinetic magic without emotions. Muta banged on the wall for a few minutes before giving up and going off to find Baron.

000

"Why would you say that to her? She cares about you Baron." Muta protested.

"We have a job to do Muta, I won't get too attached to her."

"Than why dance, if you were going to refuse her feelings."

Baron didn't answer, sitting at his desk with hands on his head. Muta sighed and left walking to his room. Baron pulled out a picture of a white Half-cat similar in appearance to Ume, except her eyes were the same emerald green as Baron's.

"Why did you go Louise, I needed you."

000

The next day was filled with panic as all the servants and soldiers prepared for the trip to the cat kingdom. Lune was issuing orders along with Baron. Muta was off to the side with his girlfriend, and Ume was nowhere to be seen. Muta was asked to go retrieve her.

He did so after complaining, walking to the half-cat's room. There was no barrier this time. Muta hesitated to step into the room, so the black and white maid did so

"Wait here Muta."

"Marie-" She cut him off and parted the curtains looking around the room.

Ume was passed out in the bed, tear stains running down her face. Marie approached and gently shook her awake.

"Go away Muta, I don't want to talk or... You're not Muta." Ume sat up and frowned rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I know today is the day we save Yuki, but... Baron was probably right I shouldn't go."

Marie shook her head and patted Ume's shoulder. "Miss Ume, Baron will need you, trust me, and I'm sure he will turn around and express some form of emotion for you." Ume smiled softly.

"I doubt that last part, I'm terrible with relationships, but if you and Muta think he needs me I'll go." She frowned. "I'm too easy to sway aren't I?"

Marie just giggled and grabbed her hands leading her out the door. Ume barely had time to make her book fly to her. _'My book... No Baron's book.'_ She shook the rest if the sleep from her mind before they reached Lune's office.

"Ah glad you could join us Ume. We are about to leave for the dog kingdom soon." Baron kept a but of distance between himself and Ume.

"Sorry I was up late... Practicing." _'By breaking things for the majority of the night. I'll have to apologize later.'_ She smiled softly.

"Ah well, perhaps you'd like to help Baron with the portal? it takes quite a but if energy and with both of you doing it you won't tire out."

Ume nodded and walked up to Baron, he showed her the necessary movements for the portal creation and they began. Moving their left hands in a circular motion, and signing a few words with their right hands. The portal opened to a world similar to the cat kingdom, no cattails however, plenty of dogwood trees.

"Do all the worlds have a plant named after their species?" Baron shrugged.

"Just about, the bird kingdom has many birds of paradise flowers." Ume nodded and stepped through the rest of the small group following behind.

Lune, Baron, and 5 soldiers were all they were bringing to retrieve Yuki. Small parties move quickly and quietly.


	9. Rescue

**alright no more spamming after this, I rushed thriugh this more than my previous ones. I'm just going to read some other stories**

Immediately after entering the portal the group was apprehended by a patrol of dogs. Lune approached the leader and began talking. Ume swallowed and whispered to Baron.

"Is this part of the plan?" Baron nodded lightly.

After a long conversation Lune walked back to the group and gestured for Baron to talk in private. The dogs eyes the group, mostly Ume as she was the only female. She kept a close hold on the book and shook her head. _'This is rather uncomfortable... Is it because they're dogs. Or...'_ Her thoughts drifted off while Lune gave orders to his men, they charged the dogs and quickly had the patrol knocked out.

"I see you meant it when you said they were the best." Baron noted. "Now come on the castle is this way."

"Is it a giant dog house?" Ume smirked at the thought, the troops snickering quietly.

"I honestly don't know miss Ume, I've visited this kingdom but never the castle." Baron shrugged and followed after Lune.

They walked for half an hour before the massive castle came into view. Ume gaped at it and shook herself. It was huge compared to the cat kingdom's castle. That was somewhat expected given some dog breeds were rather large.

"How are we supposed to find Yuki and Haru in there? We'd be looking for hours, someone would see us before we got close." Baron lifted a hand to quiet her.

"That's why we are here, you and I are meant to search for them while Lune and his men distract the dogs." Lune nodded.

"Pray this works. Prince Jack is a powerful sorcerer. Fighting him would be suicide with how few of us there are." Ume nodded as the group split up. Lune and his men heading to the front entrance, Baron and her heading for what she assumed was a servant entrance.

"How are they going to distract them, there aren't enough of them to start any fighting." Baron looked back at her.

"Lune plans to talk with the prince and his parents. that enough should get most of the guards attentions." Ume nodded as they entered the door inti the kitchens, empty at the moment.

000

Lune and his men were brought to the throne room where the royal family sat on their thrones. The prince spoke first.

"I see you have taken our offer of an alliance, good, father was getting quite bored and impatient." He smirked as his father spoke up.

"Indeed we were about to change the execution to tomorrow if you hadn't shown up or sent word. Now let's get down to business shall we?" Lune held back a growl and smiled gently.

"Yes let's begin."

000

Ume and Baron explored the towers first, avoiding any dogs, guards and servants, when they saw them. The first tower was empty, and the second was the same.

"Baron, you know that princesses aren't always kept in towers right?" Ume questioned as they explored the last tower.

"I'm aware, but towers usually have rooms that can be locked from the outside." Ume shrugged and nodded.

"Fair enough, but what if they aren't in this last one either."

"Then we try the dungeons."

Their conversation wasn't so private now, the doberman from the bureau had been nearby. He snarled and followed them up the tower keeping his distance until they were in the room at the top. He jumped through the doorway and smirked. Baron put himself between Ume and the dog.

"Ah so it's you that was following. I believe we have unfinished business from your time at the bureau. Miss Ume, head down to the lowest floor of the castle, the dungeons can't be hard to miss." She nodded as Baron charged the canine blocking their way, she slipped out the door as they fought.

Baron gave Ume enough time to slip by and jumped in front of the door when the doberman went to pursue.

"I'm your target." The dog growled and charged, jaws open to attack Baron.

000

Ume heard something break on her way down the tower stairs, she ignored it and ran reaching the bottom and looking for more stairs. Finding them she ranran down them and past the throne room. The conversation went dead as the prince barked in surprise at the half-cat.

"You!? This was a trick, seize them!" The husky ordered and ran out and after Ume. Lune and his men drew their blades and prepared for the attack.

The husky caught up to Ume quickly, causing her to turn and gasp, barely jumping over a paw swipe and falling back onto the ground. Her book raised up to her and she swiped her hand through the air throwing the husky across the hall to his surprise. He yelped slamming into a wall giving Ume enough time to start running again.

"No!" He snarled Ume lifting off the ground, she struggled against an invisible force. "Ha some magic you command, you can't even defend yourself." Ume tried turning the pages of her book, it flew away before she could read anything. "Ah so you still need a book, too bad for you." The dog snarled as the force tightened around her body.

Her vision started to blur as she whined out in pain. Soon hearing a howl of pain from the husky, she drops to the floor and looks up, Baron had stabbed the husky in the leg and was running over to her, book in hand.

"Get up Miss Ume!" She stood and grabbed the book starting to run. "So much for plans."

"I was always better at making it up as I go. I'm sorry miss Ume, I should never of let you go on your own."

"It's fine Baron." They descended another flight of stairs and started to pass by empty cells, they stopped once they passed an occupied one, back tracking and looking inside, Yuki and Haru slept inside.

Ume opened the book and found the right spell putting a hand on the lock it glowed for a second and she pulled it open.

"Yuki, Haru wake up dears, it's time to go home" Ume said walking in and shaking them awake. They smiled and hugged her.

"Miss Ume, we need to retrieve Lune and his men. Come."

"No need Baron, we're here, lets leave before the guards find us." Lune limped down to the group, he was short one cat now and the others were injured.

Baron nodded to Ume and she returned it, they began the same magic as before this time signing for cat instead of dog. the portal opened and Yuki and Haru entered first followed by Luna and his men. Ume entered next and Baron last.

"Baron, we need to talk. It's about the dog king and queen." Lune panted. "They're being controlled by Jack."

000

Baron paced Lune's office mumbling to himself every now and then. "Why would he do that to his parents... Unless he wanted the war and they didn't."

"He might just be after power. My father was like that when he was young." Lune sat in his chair, a few bandages wrapped around him. "We have time to talk about this later, you should go see Ume."

Baron nodded and walked out of the room and down the hall. His mind swimming with thoughts, enough that he forgot about what he had said before they left for the kingdom.

Ume was sitting in her room with Haru and Yuki. Talking about how they could help with the upcoming war. Ume was the first to notice Baron, frowning she looked away. She had been too busy trying to help Lune that she hadn't remembered Baron rejecting her until now.

"Baron please leave." He snapped out of his own thoughts and looked up at the three.

"Miss Ume, whatever is the matter?" His thoughts clicked in his mind and he frowned. "Ah yes, yesterday."

Haru looked up at him confused and back to Ume. Baron turned and left the room, soon followed by Haru.

"Baron wait. What happened, why is she upset with you?" Baron mumbled something. "Don't mumble at me, tell me what happened."

Baron groaned and rubbed his forehead. "She, stating her feelings, I simply told her I didn't share them for her." Haru put a hand to her mouth.

"Baron, you told me you admired a woman who spoke from the heart."

"I do, but Haru it is more complicated than you think. I will apologize when she is willing to speak to me." He walked off as Haru entered the room rubbing Ume's back.


	10. Plans

Haru huffed angrily at Baron, who kept walking as she scolded him. He had been dealing with Haru and her complaints for a week now. All because Ume was not dealing with her own needs. Haru was starting to get through to him, not quick enough as they soon approached his room.

"Baron, you need to apologize to her, she has been doing nothing but nonstop training for the last week. She won't even speak to Yuki and I anymore. I doubt she eats anything either." Haru complained pulling on the orange and white half-cat's arm.

"There is nothing to apologize for miss Haru. I simply stated a fact, I can't return her feelings."

"Can't or won't." She crossed her arms. "It may have been rather quick for her to bring up such feelings. Even still, you've always been a gentleman, why couldn't you answer her like one? From what Lune told Yuki and I you were quite rude when you turned her down."

Baron huffed and entered into his room, ending the conversation. Lune was sitting inside scribbling on some papers, surprising Baron. He looked up and smiled softly.

"You better not be here to do what Haru is your majesty." Lune sighed and set the quill down.

"Baron, you're not going to get Haru off your case, nor will you get off me your case now. Even when the fighting begins Haru will most likely continue to bug you about this. You-" Baron was quick to cut him off.

"Shouldn't you be planning the movements for your troops. Last I checked you-" Lune cut him off in return.

"Baron, I'm your friend, I came here to help you realize something. I know after Louise, you refuse to become attached like that to anyone again." Lune approached Baron and put a paw on his shoulder. "She wouldn't want you to be this way though, would she? You're running out of time to apologize to Ume. Our plans will begin in a couple days."

Baron sighed and stared at the ground. "I do owe her an apology."

Lune nodded and pushed Baron out of the room, just in time to see Yuki take Haru away. Baron sighed in relief at the sight. _'Miss Haru certainly knows how guilt trip, Lune just finished the job.'_ With Haru distracted he could find Ume in peace.

000

Ume was in the gardens practicing some more dangerous magic, a few flames dancing above and between her fingertips. She had her gloves off to prevent them burning, Baron assumed that was why. She didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching.

"The book says the flame won't harm you or your clothing Miss Ume." She looked up and growled at the sight of him.

"What is it you want Baron, and I know. I just prefer to take them off for this kind of magic. Let's me feel it in my hands better."

"I've come to apologize, I could have told you my thoughts in a kinder way than I did." She nodded and let the magic disappear.

"You could've used a nice tone and I would have been fine. You made me feel like I'd done wrong just stating my feelings." She sighed and rubbed her head. "Apology accepted Baron."

He sighed in relief and walked closer looking at the book to see the pages. Fire magic was what she was on at the moment.

"You have been doing nothing but training haven't you." His response was a nod as she flips the page. _'She doesn't even look at it anymore._

"Baron, if you would like something just say so, I'm honestly growing bored of rereading some of these chapters."

"Well, why not show me what you have learned. Or perhaps you should rest." She looked miserable and exhausted. "You haven't rested at all have you?" He grabbed the book.

"Hey! Give that back." Her magic reached to the book, Baron was quick to counter it.

"You need to rest, and fighting me on this would not be advisable, you're strong but inexperienced and exhausted." She grumbled and nodded standing up and taking a few steps towards the castle.

"Baron, why can't you return my feelings?" Baron stiffened at the question, it cam from a tired mind. "It's just a harmless crush. It's hard to tell if you even enjoy my company you know." She walked off without his answer.

Baron went back to the bench she had been sitting on, taking a seat and opening the old book, there were notes inside from Ume. Mostly about hand gestures that made the magic easier, or what emotions to avoid with certain spells. The healing section was full of more notes than any other.

 _'I enjoy her company, don't I?'_ He sat and floated in his thoughts for a while before a meeting was called.

000

"Lune we have allies to help us, the bird and rat kingdoms have extended offers." Baron stated to the cat king, all leaders and bureau members were present in the throne room.

"I am aware Baron. Our answers are yes, however I would still prefer peace." A few nobles whispered amongst themselves and a soldier that was with Lune on the rescue mission stepped forward.

"Your majesty, might I recommend we focus our efforts in the dog prince. If memory serves his parents seemed quite emotionless. Something you comoared to the effects of mind control."

That got the whole room talking, the dog prince had never been liked much in other kingdoms, tolerated in his own. Mind control didn't seem so far out of his way. Ume stood up and cleared her throat, book floating around her head slowly.

"I would agree with the theory that they're being controlled. Lune stated his thoughts after fighting in their throne room." Lune smiled gently. "And from my few moments of fighting their son, I did find he was incredibly powerful with magic."

"Yes in all the chaos the king and queen didn't move so much as an inch to escape the room."

"So is that our plan?" A noble asked. "Shouldn't we be waiting for our allies to be having this discussion?" Lune lifted a paw to silence the room.

"Our allies wish for peace just the same, their part in the ear has consisted of them defending their homes. If they wish to participate in out plan to take down the dog prince than we will accept them."

000

The meeting took most of the day, once over Baron pulled Ume aside. She stared at him with a questioning gaze. He blushed lightly.

"Sorry for this all of a sudden. You learned the healing chapters did you not?" Ume nodded hesitantly. "I hate to ask this... There are a lot of injured cats, and healing wears the user out quickly, but do you think you could assist the doctors." She nodded slowly.

"Why are you the one asking this Baron? I was waiting for Lune or a doctor to. Hoped one of them would ask me."

"Waiting for me to ask what?" Lune limped over to them, his leg still healing from the dog kingdom.

"I studied the healing magic in my, er Baron's book. I didn't want to start healing without permission as it could be dangerous if performed incorrectly."

Lune nodded thinking for a moment before smiling widely. "Well test the magic on me?" Ume shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. Lune lifted a paw. "You won't have to worry about messing up, I will accept anything that happens, if you succeed though I would like for you to assist the doctors."

Ume sighed and nodded pointing to a chair, Lune limped over to it and sat down. Ume followed him over and knelt down opening the book to right page she skimmed over the page and muttered a few words her right hand over the slowly healing wound and her left performing hand gestures. Lune's leg glowed for a few seconds, he felt the flesh knit together in the warm light. When the light faded no trace of a wound remained.

"Incredible! Ume could you help all the injured cats?" Lune asked, Ume happily nodding.

000

Haru noticed a surprising lack of Ume as Baron and Lune left the throne room. Yuki noticed the missing member of the group as well, but not as much as Lune walking without a limp.

"Lune you're leg, it's been healed?" She hugged him and he lifted her up.

"Yes Ume did it, she is going to help the doctors tend to the patients." Haru elbowed Baron lightly.

"Your idea was it." He nodded. "Well why don't you go help her?"

"My healing magic is lousy Haru. The most I could do is give her some energy when she tires out."

"Than do that." Baron sighed and nodded walking towards the temporary medical wing of the castle.

"Haru you're trying too hard to put them in the same room. Surely Baron or Ume will catch onto what you're doing." Yuki stated to her friend.

"Don't worry Yuki, Baron is rather thick when it comes to relationships. As for Ume, I think she already knows I keep sending Baron her way.

 **Switching to my tablet to hopefully stop writing as much, only because my tablet spends the majority of it's time below 10% or dead.**


	11. War

**Now using my tablet, which is basically a computer while typing, so less mistakes, hopefully longer chapters too. However few are left in me for this story** **aka this one, want to try some better shaped and thought out stories.**

Lune grumbled to himself pacing the throne room. Neither of kingdom's new allies wished to participate in the plan, except maybe to provide protection of the cat kingdom while the majority of the troops mobilize. He supposed that would have to do, the sooner they started the sooner the dog king and queen would be free of their son's control. Lune made his way out to the front gates looking over his troops and the small group by his side. Muta had rejoined them after some time with Marie, by some he meant a week.

Baron had kept a close eye on Ume the last few days, the only member of the group he wished would stay behind. Haru had already agreed to stay behind with Yuki. Leaving Baron, Muta, and Ume to help Lune and the troops. Ume was reading from the book floating at her side. Muta was frowning at it and looked away while grumbling.

"The fact you can understand all that mumbo jumbo amazes me." Ume giggled lightly in response.

"You showed me the book in the first place butter ball." Her tone was that of someone talking to an older sibling by now.

"You know you might just hurt my feelings one of these day." He crossed his arms and looked away. Ume just patted his arm not looking up from the book.

"You'll survive big guy." Lune cleared his throat catching both their attentions.

"It is time, Baron, Ume we need a portal." Both nodded and walked across the bridge, both beginning the steps to open the portal, this time making it large enough for the troops to step through.

Lune and their small group entered last. The troops lined up amd ready for battle. Lune hekd up a paw and moved it forward, the leaders of the squads yelling "Forward march". As one the army started to move. Ume, Baron and Muta moved to their positions as per the plan.

"This is still war, but at least we have a target in mind instead of the entire kingdom." Lune said to himself, He was at the center of the army. Muta on the left flank, Baron and Ume the right, all acting as generals. "Let's hope this works." The sound of a cannon interrupted his thoughts. He took this as the to draw his blade and lift it towards the castle. "CHARGE!"

000

Ume's ears twitched and she jumped at the sound of a cannon and very loud charge issued from Lune. The troops began running Baron and Ume staying in front of them, more cannons began firing, the payloads from them slamming into parts of the cat army, sending soldiers flying and creating massive craters in the ground.

"This would have been better with the other kingdom's help." Ume complained to herself as an incoming cannonball was swiped to side with a but of magic. _'Practicing is finally paying off'_ she grinned as the enemy army came into view.

The front of the dog army was where the cannons were, they'd soon become useless as the cat army was closing the gap between them rather quick. Behind that theere were dogs clad in thin chainmail wielding blades and axes. Almost a fair fight, the cats outnumbered the dogs but they had size going for most of them. Time seemed to slow as Ume and Baron came within 20 feet of the enemy army.

Them they clashed, both sides taking casualties immediately. Baron did most of the fighting for Ume, she snuck in a well placed spell here and there, mostly to keep Baron from being outnumbered. Occasionally she rescued a soldier from a dog or two. The battle seemed to be going well for Lune and Muta. A dog yelped in pain next to her.

"Don't get distracted miss Ume." She nodded and went back to throwing dogs around.

A line was soon made to the castle for them Baron and Ume moved quickly, fighting back any dogs that turned their attention to the two. Lune's plan replayed in Ume's mind.

 _'The soldiers will provide a distraction and open a path for us four to enter the castle, once inside we locate and engage Jack. If possible we capture and suppress his magic, our only other option would be to kill him.'_ Lune wasn't too thrilled about their second option.

Baron grabbed her shoulder as they entered the castle grounds. His look was serious and she left her thoughts again, starting to walk to the servants entrance they had entered through the first time they had been ther. Muta and Lune would enter through a different entrance and they would meet in the throne room. Assuming none of them ran into Jack beforehand. Ume once again noticed the lack of servants and cooks.

"Baron there still aren't any servants." He nodded nervously.

"They have most likely been forced to abandon their jobs to join Jack's forces." Ume frowned.

"No one should be forced into fighting. Or abandon their jobs." She shook her head stopping her thoughts. "Sorry thinking out loud"

"Do not worry miss Ume, if all goes well no one will have to fight for a while." She nodded smiling lightly.

Paws scrambling up off the floor caught their attention, Baron lifted his cane and stood in front of Ume. The noise, as they soon discovered, came from a small servant girl for the castle. She was running out of the room before they could do anything.

"Let us hope she is not telling the prince of our arrival"

000

Lune entered the castle with Muta and his small group of elite soldiers. They entered through the living quarters and would make their way to the throne room. Lune's group ran into no one as well slightly worrying the group.

"Hold onto your nerves men. More than likely the castle staff have abandoned their posts in favor of the military." The soldiers nodded.

Muta was behind the group watching behind them. "I don't think anyone followed us."

Lune nodded leading the group through the halls. They caught a glimpse of a servant girl running out of the mess hall. soon followed by Baron and Ume.

"Glad to see you two made it inside. I suppose this means no one followed you either." Baron nodded.

"No, the only dog to see us in here was that servant, I doubt she will be of any harm."

The sound of a throat clearing cut off their conversation. Lune looked up and hissed at the dog prince, standing in the entryway to the castle.

"So glad you could make it. Too bad you didn't agree to our terms, it seems a shame to have to slaughter you."

Ume stepped forward and the dog laughed. "You again? Did I not show you I was superior with magic?" Ume shook her head and opened up the book.

A flash of light blinded the dog prince long enough for Lune and his men to charge him blades drawn and ready to strike. The group flew back as a blast of energy erupted from the prince.

"Parlor tricks won't beat me cat!" He growled and fired a few fireballs in Ume's direction, she didn't have much need to deflect or block them.

"You should work on your aim pooch." She snickered and snapped her hand lightening crackling between her fingers.

The prince shook his head to clear his vision, just in time to see the lightning hurled at him. A wall of magic was quick to block it. Baron ran to the side and fired a ball of golden magic at the dog, it hit and knocked him a few feet in that direction. Opening his mouth the dig prince started to charge a massive fireball, aiming it towards Baron. Muta ran up and punched the left side of his face causing the dog to miss and destroy a pillar. Jack snarled and swiped Muta away, sending the fat cat flying. Ume slowed his fall before he hit the ground.

"You're annoying me." Jack began charging another fireball, aiming it at Ume.

"We do that." She smirked as Baron jumped up and kicked Jack in his side. Ume fired a small fireball into Jack's charging one causing a premature explosion.

Jack slid on the ground seemingly knocked out. his face burnt and black from the fireball. Baron stood and dusted himself off.

"Really miss Ume, please try not to blow me up." She smiled blushing lightly and approached Jack. "Baron this feels too eas-"

Her eyes widen as lightning shot through her body, cutting her off. She could see a horrified Baron as she flew through the air and into a wall. Her vision becoming blurry and dark. Voices rang out but she couldn't understand them, they seemed so far away.

000

There was to time to react as Jack slammed a lightning charged paw into Ume's side. She landed on the ground on the far side of the room. Baron roared in anger and charged Jack, dodging any magic flung at him. Lune and his men were starting to recover running in to assist him.

Jack changed his tactics to more physical attacks, swiping the cats away and biting onto some of Lune's men tossing them into walls and pillars. Lune and Baron were struggling against him when all the extra cats were put out of, the fight. Jack got a lucky strike on Lune sending him into a surprised Muta, knocking both to the ground. Baron took a few steps back and held up his cane.

"Oh how I hate to use it." Baron drew a blade kut of the old can and got into a fighting position. Jack laughed, a sound similar to a snarl.

"What do you plan to do with a toothpick, clean my teeth!" He charged Baron, ony to be sidestepped and get the thin blade embedded into his side. Je howled in pain and swiped at Baron who dodged jumping back.

Jack began circling Baron watching his movements. Baron was calm and didn't move until Jack tried another attack, Baron jumped over the dog's paw and landed on his back driving the blade under the shoulder blade. Jack roared in pain and grabbed Baron throwing him into a wall. Baron looked up to see the fireball flying towards him, too close and fast to dodge at this point.

He closed his eyes and heard the explosion, but felt no pain, he barely felt the heat. He heard someone yell out in pain before silence. Looking up Baron called out in pain.

"Ume!" She stood in front of Baron the ground around her scorched from the explosion.

Jack fired another fireball it slammed into Ume's wall of magic, she grunted and held it firm. Jack was firing his fireballs nonstop now, slowly depleting Umi's shield. It breaks and she starts to deflect them manually.

"Baron! Get moving, please. I won't last much longer at this rate." She missed one, it slammed into her arm and she growled in pain. "Leave now! Take Lune and Muta."

Baron opened his mouth to complain, a death glare from Ume quieted him. There was something in the glare. _'Please.'_

Baron had left taking Lune and Muta with him as well the living soldiers. Ume covered their escape. Once gone she cracked her neck and smirked.

"Time to let loose." *she lifted a few feet in the air and flipped through the pages of her book, using her levitation to move out of the way of incoming magic from Jack.

"Thinking you're better than me would be a mistake." Ume smirked and found the spell she was after.

"You're angry, I don't need to be better just smarter." Light erupted from her body, Jack yelped and tried to run as the castle around them began to collapse.

000

Baron turned back at the sound of stone crumbling. He out a hand to his mouth.

"No..." He began running getting stopped by Lune and Muta.

"No Baron stay here, it's collapsing." He knee, he didn't care.

Haru had made him apologize and he had. Now every atom of his being screamed he needed to save Ume.

"She is still alive, we can get her!" Baron yelled wrestling out of there grip before the castle exploded.

Tears tugged at his eyes, he fell to his knees and stared at the remains of the castle. Lune looked at the ground and Muta began kicking at a rock.

"This wasn't the plan, why did we run, why did I run." Baron let tears stream down his face as a memory comes from the back of his mind.

 _Ume._ No _Louise_ _stood in front of baron much like Ume did, the opponent was an ancient creation who's soul had been corrupted. He was the one wiping out all the bureau's creations. It was only Baron, Toto and Louise left. She smiled back at him and said something he couldn't hear. A bright flash if light and both Louise and the corrupt creation were gone, the only remains were a small pin and a letter._

"I failed her... I failed her again." Baron fell to his hands and slammed them against the ground. "Just as I was starting to accept her as..."

He couldn't finish letting himself cry. Something he hadn't done for many years. Muta pushed on his shoulder gently, he looked up and to where Muta was staring. Ume was there looking up with her eyes closed.

Baron ran to her slowing down a few feet away from her.

"Baron, I met her." He nodded knowing exactly who she spoke of. "She loved you very much."

"Now I have a new love."

 **Boo, I ended a turrible story so soon. I enjoyed writing it though, I will do better with the next one. No Ume though, she will return in future stories however.**

 **Thank you for reading, hopefully I get better at writing after this story.**

 **Leaving this as unfinished in case I need to fix/add anything, at least for a few weeks.**


End file.
